


Time to Woo

by madsthenerdygirl



Series: Merlin Memory Month '18 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: Merlin's getting flowers from a secret admirer.





	Time to Woo

**Author's Note:**

> For the sixth round of prompts for Merlin Memory Month! Combines three of the prompts, "flowers/herbs, plants," tension, and email/texts/messages, with an added reference to the fourth prompt, "It's destiny, my love! Destiny and chicken."
> 
> I've edited this now so it should be easier to read! Thanks for the feedback on that guys!

**Monday**

* * *

 

 

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Where are you? And what are those on your desk?

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Hi, Arthur, I’m doing great, thanks for asking. I’m getting coffee. And what’s on my desk?

_To: Merlin:_

_From: Arthur_

Flowers. Coffee for me?

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Not everything is about you. But yes, I got you coffee. Because I am the best secretary ever. Flowers???

 

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Yup. A big bouquet of them. Gwaine is guffawing.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

You sure they’re not for you? Delivers to you get to my desk first. Could be whatshername. Sofia?

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

I should think Sofia would have better taste than to send me a bouquet of… whatever these are. Also your name is on them. Also Sofia and I broke up two months ago, I think she’s more likely to send me a hornet’s nest.

 

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Well Sofia’s awful and you deserved better so it doesn’t matter. Who sent them???

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

If I knew I would tell you. There’s no name.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Well what flowers are they?

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

You’re lucky your mum’s a florist so I know this shit. Ferns, chrysanthemums, and irises.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

That’s a weird bouquet.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

You’re the expert not me.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

There’s no note or anything?

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

I know you’re fond of calling me a prat but if there was a note I would’ve told you.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Well…

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Never mind.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

What?

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Never mind it’s stupid.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

No tell me.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Okay okay but it’s just ‘cause my mum’s a florist and sometimes people are into that language of flowers thing right?

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

And so fern, that means magic. Chrysanthemums mean you’re a good friend. Wait it’s just chrysanthemums in general right?

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Yeah different colors.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Okay yeah so if it was just one color, like white means truth. But if it’s just general colors that means you’re a good friend. Iris means a lot of things like hope and wisdom and valor but because it’s with the chrysanthemums I’m guess it means ‘your friendship means so much to me’ and also maybe ‘my compliments’.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

I can’t believe you know all that off the top of your head. Also how long does it take to get coffee.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Prat. Nice to know somebody around here appreciates my friendship enough to send me flowers.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

They’re just delusional.

**Tuesday**

* * *

 

 

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

How far are you from the office?

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Uh twenty mins why?

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

No reason.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

You’re a horrible liar Merlin.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

I just wanted to make sure I was the first one in the office.

 

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Yes you’re always the first one in the office why? Is the copy machine broken again?

 

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

No just

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

I kind of

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

There’s another bouquet of flowers that’s all and we’re usually the first two into the office so I didn’t know if you were here and had seen the delivery person.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Nope didn’t let in any delivery person. What flowers this time?

 

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Uh ferns again, daffodils, forsythia, yellow tulips.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Good lord that’s a lot of yellow.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Daffodils mean unrequited love, you’re the only one, and forsythias mean anticipation. Yellow tulips mean ‘there’s sunshine in your smile’.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

YOU HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Apparently.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Oh God don’t tell Morgana. Or Gwaine. Or anyone. I’m hiding the bouquet.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Your secrets are always safe with me Merlin. Do you not like the bouquet?

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

I

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Of course I do. It’s sweet. I just. Want to keep it to myself for now.

 

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Of course. My lips are sealed.

**Wednesday**

 

* * *

 

 

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

There’s something for you in my office.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Well it was on your desk this morning but I hid it in my office so no one else would see it.

 

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

What are they this time.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Fern again, red carnations, purple hyacinth, and geraniums some are red some are purple.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Uh so red carnations mean my heart aches for you, purple hyacinth means you’re asking for forgiveness, and geraniums mean I’ve been stupid, folly.

 

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Sounds like the person’s trying to ask you for forgiveness for being stupid?

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

But what did they do that was stupid?

 

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

I don’t know Merlin for their love or something.

 

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Who apologizes for loving someone?

 

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

I don’t know Merlin the last time I tried to be romantic you and Gwen told me I was to never try it ever again.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

It’s rather hard to make someone take a declaration of love seriously when you’re holding a roast chicken, Arthur.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Okay maybe they’re apologizing for taking so long to realize that their heart aches for you? Like maybe they feel stupid for only just now realizing it?

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Don’t think I didn’t notice that subject change.

 

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Here’s another subject change, get me those reports from Leon, I don’t know what’s going on with him and Morgana but he’s hiding in his office and I need them.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

You’re lucky I’m so full of sunshine.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Whoever is sending you these bouquets doesn’t know you at all you’re full of shit not sunshine.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Takes one to know one.

**Thursday**

 

* * *

 

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

I think we should install cameras or something.

 

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

What did you get this time?

 

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Ferns like always, lily of the valley, primroses, and coral roses but that’s not what matters what matters is how the hell this person is always getting the bouquet in before me.

 

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

What do they mean? And what does it matter how they’re doing it? Obviously they want to remain secret.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Lily of the valley means humility, return to happiness, and you’ve made my life complete. Primrose means I can’t live without you. Coral rose means desire.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

And dammit I want to know who it is.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

But what if you’re disappointed in who it is?

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

It’s not that I’ll be disappointed it’s that I have to tell them

 

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Tell them what.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Merlin?

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Merlin.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

It’s okay you can tell me.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Merlin are you okay?

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Where are you? Merlin?

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Merlin what the hell where are you.  

* * *

 

_To: Gwen_

_From: Arthur_

Is Merlin with you?

_To: Arthur_

_From: Gwen_

Why do you need him?

 

_To: Gwen_

_From: Arthur_

Just tell me if he’s with you we were texting and he stopped responding. I want to make sure he’s okay.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Gwen_

You’re so emotionally constipated I can’t believe I ever dated you. Yes he’s with me and no there are no broken limbs or anything involved.

* * *

 

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you, just got caught up with Gwen. I was just going to say that I want to know who they are so I can tell them I’ve already uh got someone.

 

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Oh.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

No, you’re good, I overreacted. Also reminder meeting in ten minutes.

 

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Reminding you about meetings is my job. :P

**Friday**

 

* * *

 

_To: Morgana_

_From: Arthur_

I don’t think I’ll do it today.

 

_To: Arthur_

_From: Morgana_

What no you have to it’s the last day.

_To: Morgana_

_From: Arthur_

He said he wanted to know who it was because he had to tell them he already had someone.

 

_To: Arthur_

_From: Morgana_

You are an idiot.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Morgana_

You’re both idiots.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Morgana_

Just put the bloody flowers on his desk and put your name on the card.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Morgana_

As a thank you, you can kindly excuse Leon from your budget meeting today.

 

_To: Morgana_

_From: Arthur_

Wait what do you need Leon for?

_To: Arthur_

_From: Morgana_

[image]

[image]

[image]

_To: Morgana_

_From: Arthur_

I AM NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO UNSEE THAT MORGANA WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS NOT HOW I NEEDED TO FIND OUT YOU WERE DATING LEON

_To: Arthur_

_From: Morgana_

Put your name on the damn flower card.  

* * *

 

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

You can come out of wherever you’re hiding now, Arthur.

 

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

I got the bouquet.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Fern, blue violets, and white violets. Blue violets mean I’ll always be true. White violet means let’s take a chance on happiness. But you know that already.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Listen what I said the other day

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

That other person—I meant just that I had feelings for someone I’m not dating anyone, I actually

 

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Answer your phone and tell me where you are you bloody clotpole I want to see your face when I tell you this.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Okay fine it’s you, the person I had feelings for was you, and I was terrified of letting this sweet person sending me flowers down because I couldn’t get over you and it turns out it’s you and I kind of just really need to kiss you right now so where are you.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

I’ll give you a blowjob if you tell me where you are.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

MY DAD PULLED ME INTO AN EMERGENCY MEETING

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Whoops.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

I love you but if he saw that last text I am flinging myself off the roof and you can’t stop me.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

No but he did give me a rather pointed look when my phone kept buzzing.

 

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

It’s all your fault, you wooed me with flowers for five days.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

And you said I wasn’t good at romance.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

You got all the bouquet ideas from my mother didn’t you.

 

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

That’s beside the point. I am romantic.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

And I will remind you that your last great romantic idea was waxing poetic about destiny while holding a roast chicken.

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

But yes this was a good idea, you’ve completely won me over, now where are you?

 

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Depends, is that last offer still on the table?

 

_To: Arthur_

_From: Merlin_

Yes.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Arthur_

Turn around.  

* * *

 

_To: Morgana_

_From: Gwen_

It took them less than 24 hrs to have sex in the office you owe me 50 pounds.

_To: Gwen_

_From: Morgana_

I didn’t know Arthur had it in him. I’m so proud. Will deliver 50 pounds w/lunch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I succeeded in the tension part but oh well.
> 
> Also I am not a florist, these bouquets were made by combining meaning with colors that seemed to go well together so if you're an actual florist and I did it horribly wrong I'M SORRY.


End file.
